Gordon (Z-World Series)
Gordon is a survivor of the outbreak and member of the Arizona Survivor Camp in NGS's Z-World. During the initial outbreak, Gordon made his managed to travel to the survivor camp located on the highway where he resided until the military picked them up. Pre-Outbreak Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gordon's life before the outbreak. Post-Outbreak Season 1 "Lullaby" Gordon is a survivor within the Arizona Survivor Camp. Gordon is seen speaking with Alvin regarding the loss of his family, he breaks down and begins to cry and Alvin tries to reassure him. He is later seen at the bonfire with the other survivors. He is helping Cole prepare dinner by prepping the squirrels he had caught earlier in the day, commenting that the wildlife are starting to dwindle in the area. He was later present when the U.S Military arrived to evacuate the camp. He gathered his belongings and went along with them, not bothering to question them in the least bit. He arrived at Camp Greenlight with his fellow survivors and was seen settling in. Later that night, Gordon was seen during the group gathering. He tried to be vocal with everyone else, wanting to learn about who they were at the advice of Alvin to try and make friends with the others. He, however took particular notice in Albert, who had not spoken much to anyone since joining their group back on the road. He decided to confront him on his constant silence, Albert said it was simply due to him being a bit anti-social. Gordon seemed to understand and started to tell the others about his family who perished during the initial outbreak. This, however, seemed to annoy Albert who made a remark asking where they were. Gordon, shocked confronted him on his comment demanding to know why he would ask such a thing leading to Albert trying to play it off as if he didn't know. Gordon, now angry threatens Albert and tells him to never mention his family again. Albert soon snaps, going off on Gordon telling him that "all he does is cry and moan about how he was a failure of a husband and father.", this causes Gordon to finally take a swing at Albert. The two fight as Ollie runs off to get security. Gordon initially has the upper hand in the fight, given that he was able to catch him off guard. He pummels Albert, drawing blood from his forehead, though it isn't long until Albert, who seems to be in far better shape manages to overpower him. He punches Gordon and manages to pin him to the ground where he continues to wail on him until the military arrives. As Truman and Karla entered the tent, Gordon was near death and Albert was showing no signs of stopping. Truman moved towards the man and tried to restrain him, only to receive a punch his own self. Truman, now no longer holding back hit Albert in the head with the butt of his rifle completely knocking him out, arresting the two men shortly after. Later, Gordon was seen unconscious in one of the many medical tents being treated by Nicole, shortly after treating him Gordon awoke, asking how long he had been out, Nicole replying that he had only been out a few hours and that he was very lucky to even be alive, let alone able to walk. Gordon groans a bit, agreeing with her and asking if Albert had been restrained. Nicole replied that he had been, though he will be released, same as Gordon. This seems to annoy him, though before he can take the conversation any further, Nicole tells him that both of them were in the wrong and tells him to get some rest and not to waste anymore energy on Albert, Gordon silently agrees laying back down to rest. "A New Day" He is seen once again after a fire breaks out in the civilian REC area. He, along with the rest of his group members try and help the military put out the fire and save many of the tents, once the fire is out, Truman scolds the group on watching their fires and that they cannot afford to have a blaze start. The group seems conflicted on his comments, soon after he dismisses them and orders them to clean up their mess. Killed Victims * N/A References N/A Category:Z-World Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Arizona Survivor Group Category:Alive Category:Depressed Category:Camp Greenlight